The Cye Saga
by Raigin
Summary: a mysterious person comes to earth with news of an almost invincible foe. Please read and review!( this is the other parts to " The coming of Kiatsu" I changed my screenname.
1. the gathering

Cye Saga pt.2 By: Kiatsu  
  
(For those of you that read the first one this is shortly after the Ginyu Saga. At Gohans house. Gohan=21, Goten=9, Trunks=10, Vegeta=(Guess)35-40, Kiatsu= 27)  
  
"Mom were home, and guess what we found!" Sais Goten as they walk into the house. "Hey Kids, What do you me-, OH! Hello. Who are you?" sais Chi-Chi. "Hello. My name is Kiatsu." "Oh, Hi. Are you from Earth?" " No. I'm from the planet Daica." "Oh. You look human enough. Are you a human?" "No, I am Half saiyan, half Daican. I'm here searching for a Sapan called Cye. He's on Earth." "Whats he doin here, is he dangerous?" " Very. He's here to take over Earth. I came here to stop him." " Wow. Gohan you should probably tell the others." " Ya. We're goin to. We just came by here to get something to eat. Replied Gohan.  
  
(About half an hour later when they were done eating)  
  
"Ok, lets go!" Said Goten. " Woah. You should probably stay here, just until we know exactly whats going on. Besides, it won't be anything fun for you." Said Gohan. " Alright," sighed Gohan and walked back in the house. " Now, You do know how to fly, right?" asked Gohan. Kiatsu then looked at him, and in a flash disappeared from sight. " Guess so," said Gohan and took off to catch up with him. (In the air) " How did you know that it was this way?" asked Gohan. " I sensed powerful energys over here. So I guessed that was the way to your friends place." Kiatsu replied. "How did you know it wasn't that guy Cye?" Gohan said. " Because the power I sensed was nowhere near his level," Kiatsu informed him. Then they flew to Capsule Corp. and Gohan introduced Kiatsu to everyone. Then they sat down and started to talk about this. Kiatsu started by saying that he had been tracking a Sapan called Cye. He explained that noone there even came close to Cye's power level. He told them about how he has claimed and destroyed thousands of planets, including his own. He concluded " But now I am glad that I have some help with him on this planet." " Wait," Vegeta started." If this guy Cye is that powerful then why even bother trying to stop him." " Because I have Toshinden." Said Kiatsu. "Toshinden? Whats that?" Bulma replied. "It's a sword that was from the planet Daica. All the great leaders of old used it to destroy threats to Daica. But my father was killed before he could grab it when Cye attacked. I knew I didn't have a chance against him, so I grabbed it before I left." " So where is it?" Vegeta asked looking at him suspiciously. " Back at my ship. I didn't bring it because I didn't want to look like a threat." Kiatsu said. Vegeta then announced " We should probably start to look for him then." Then he turned to Gohan." Wheres Goten?" "At home, Why" "We might need to fuse them again." And with that they set out. Vegeta went immediately out to look for him and Gohan took Kiatsu and Trunks back to his house. When they were almost there Kiatsu suddenly stopped and stared in the direction of the house in the woods. " What is it?" Gohan asked. Then Kiatsu slowly said" It-'s---Cye. He's- at your- house." "WHAT!!!!" replied Gohan surprised with fear and suddenly looked that way to scan for power readings. "HOLY SHIT!!!" Gohan said at last." Is -that him?" "Yes." Kiatsu managed to get out. "His power level-------- IT"S HUGE!!!" Gohan said. " Are you reading this trunks?" " No." Trunks tried hard to get a reading of some kind once more. "Nothing. I can't sense anything, not one reading." " Somethings Wrong." Kiatsu started, "I only sense one reading." "GOTEN!!!" Gohan weiled after a second of thought. " Wait. Theres one more reading. Near my spacepod." Kiatsu said. Then Gohan looked that way. "Goten!" Gohan said with a sigh of relief. And Indeed it was Goten. He was safe at the new half-saiyan'a pod. They all flew over there. Careful to keep there power levels low. And they were reunited with the two Son's. But Chichi was hurt, bad. She was nearly passed out lying down. Goten sat by her crying. He looked up at them and said managed to choke out: " A big- guy (sniff) came by- and(sniff) beat up mom.(sniff). I got her out(sniff). I'm sorry I was late.(sniff) (yelling now) it wasn't my fault I was asleep when came!" " It's ok Goten. This wasn't your fault." Gohan comforted him." You got her out before he could do too much damage. That's the important thing." Kiatsu went inside his pod and came out with a big sword. It was decorated everywhere, and had a big sign on it." This, is Toshinden." Chichi suddenly coughed up a bunch of blood. " We've got to get her to Bulma Now!" said Gohan. "Yes, she's dying. She will be dead in the next 2-3 hours without treatment of some kind." Kiatsu informed them. Gohan then took a breath, turned to Kiatsu, and said "I'm going to take her fast to Bulma's. could you took the kids there?" " Sure. I think I can remember the way." Kiatsu replied. "Good if you don't the kids probably know." And with that Gohan picked up Chichi and disappeared at lightning speed. Kiatsu, Goten, and Gohan followed. 


	2. first victim

Cye Saga Pt.3 By: Kiatsu  
  
(At Capsule Corp. Bulma is working on the severely injured Chichi)  
  
Bulma came out of the work room with her gound covered with blood. Gohan immediately popped up as if waiting for an answer. Kiatsu and the others had not yet gotten there but were not far away. Bulma Then looked at the loving son of Chichi and shook her and said "I'm sorry, Gohan." Yes, Chichi has died. She is the first victim of the monster Cye. And with that Gohan snapped. He suddenly ran outside and screamed, then flew up, a long way, never to be seen again. Well, for a while anyway. Bulma then cracked a tear, and walked back inside the house, where the body of her best-friend lay.  
  
( Now on Kiatsu and the two young Saiyans.)  
  
As they came over the hill they could see the familiar building of capsule corp. " Finally, were here." Sighed Trunks. Goten said "I wondered how my moms doing." It was the only thing on his mind. When they landed from the sky and went inside, noone was to be found. They yelled for Bulma and finally she came out. " Hey mom, Wheres Gohan?" asked her son. " I don't know." She answered. " You mean he never came?" he asked again. " Yes, he did. With (she paused and finally managed to choke out) Bulma." " Mom, Whats wrong. Hows Bulma?" She then just stared at them and sqeaked " I did everything I could, but, I'm sorry Goten." " What do you mean (starting to cry) Wheres my mom?" Goten asked. Bulma is starting to cry too. " She's----dead, Goten." " What? (starting to cry harder) shes dead!" (Full out crying now) " Where's Gohan, I must speak with him." Kiatsu asked. Bulma dried up her tears and said" After I told him he left. He flew up into the air and I haven't seen him since." " Damn.Is Vegeta back yet?" he asked and bulma shook her head yes. " Where is he?" he asked. "He's in the gravity machine training. It's around the back." She said. Then Kiatsu went around and found a big pod-like structure. 'This must be it' He thought and walked in. He saw Vegeta there, like he was struggling to walk and walked in himself. He suddenly fell down. ' What the?' " What do you want?" questioned Vegeta. Picking himself up he said " Chichi is dead." " How does that concern me?" he replied. " When Gohan found out he took off. Do you have an idea as to where he went. He is vital to this battle." " He went to a close planet. He'll be back once his anger is out." Said Vegeta. " Ok, Thanks." He started too leave but suddenly turned back and asked " does he know the fusion dance?" " Yes, why?" Vegeta replied. " Oh, no reason." But he did have a reason and with that he left. 


	3. White Hair

Cye Saga Pt.4 White hair By: Kiatsu (Kiatsu is taking off to space to find Gohan)  
  
" Launch sequence activated." The ships computer informed Kiatsu. "Launching in 5.4.3.2.1..., Now launching from planet Earth." Kiatsu was taking off into space. He had to Gohan, he would be vital in stopping Cye. Once they were out above the small planet he requested " computer, locate all saiyans within10,000 katratans of here ( katratan = 3,500 Earth miles)." The computer brought data of 4 saiyans, Vegeta, Trunks, Goten, and Gohan. " That one" he said as he pointed to the picture of Gohan, " Location?" he asked. The computer responded with " Location: Kubalks. 7 min. away." 'Excellent' he thought. " Set a course, full speed!" and then they traveled to the small planet. When they got in the ozone layer he set a scan for his new friend and landed about a quarter mile away from him. He got out and kept his power level low so he could watch. He got on a hill and climbed up to peak his head over. There was Gohan, already powered to SSJ6. He was screaming and raising his power at blazing speed. Most saiyans would have been tranced in amazement and wonder, for how could a saiyan at SSJ4 be raising his power so quickly that high already? But there was a level of Super Saiyai-jin that Kiatsu had learned about. A level that noone else did not know about. A level that was so high, it was purposely forgotten forever. Kiatsu was thinking he might get it, and just then Gohans hair flickered White. 'He has it!' Kiatsu thought in relief. Gohans hair flickered again, and again, and just then everything stopped, and the SSJ6 turned into a white glow of his body. His hair shrunk to its normal length but went out everywhere and curled up with spikes. And then the white shattered leaving Gohan, with his hair a pure White! Kiatsu could feel the power that raged inside him and was astonished at it. He then stood and walked over to him. " Congragulations, You are now the first ever Super Saiya-jin White." Kiatsu said. "Why did you come here?" Gohan asked without looking up at him. " Listen, I can't beat Cye, none of us can,. Not even you with your new powers, so, I think we can have a very good chance if we fuse." Kiatsu proposed. " Is this guy really that strong?" Gohan said now looking up at Kiatsu. "Very much so." Gohan then looked back down like he was in deep thought. Then he looked back up at him and said " Ok, lets fuse." He said as he stuck out his hand to shake Kiatsu's. "Alright" Kiatsu said as he shook Gohans. " Come on, I need to go learn the fusion dance. 


End file.
